How to be a Heartbreaker
by Crimson613
Summary: It had all started as a game. Levi had seduced Eren for selfish reasons but it quickly spiraled out of control. Part 9/20 for Shingeki no I-pod Shuffle Challenge.


**Rule number one, is that you gotta have fun**

The music was deafening and Levi almost wanted to wince, to yell at the DJs so they'd turn it all off, push everyone away because, fuck, they were too close. But he did none of that because it was perfect.

Perfect because he was in the middle of the dance floor with a gorgeous green eyed brunette, had him flush against his body, with their foreheads attached, their eyes swimming in the other's. He knew he was good at many things but dancing had been something he avoided altogether. It was a practice that involved too much physical contact and exertion, and not just his own, but his partner's as well. Sweat would mesh together. It was a dirty act.

But he had been pinning for the brunette for a while now, knew that he had to put his dislikes to the side a few times. He needed Eren to take an interest.

"You look so fuckin' sexy like this," Eren screamed into his ear but it sounded more like a whispered groan.

Levi smirked, pressing his ass into Eren's groin just a bit more, he caressed himself, closed his eyes and moved to the beat. Large hands kept him in place, forced him to stay against the taller of the two.

He could feel eyes watching him and he followed the penetrating gaze, found Mikasa glaring.

"Eren," he called quietly and by some miracle the brunette heard him. He placed his head over the raven's shoulder and pressed kisses against the sweaty skin.

**_Rule number two, just don't get attached to, somebody you could lose_**

Levi knew that his actions were wrong, could feel it every time that Eren had his arms around his waist, his nose buried at the crook of his neck. When they parted, he could see those green eyes debating, should he leave or should he stay? Stay, Levi would want to say, but he knew the brunette had to be somewhere, had a life of his own, studies, work, friends, family. But it was so hard to let go, to see how those tanned hands moved away and buried themselves into his pockets.

There was a beak right at the corner as a light blue Honda waited. Levi could see the brunette's best friends, the blonde one named Armin and the raven haired girl Mikasa. They both hurried the brunette, something about a movie.

Eren was torn.

Before he could leave, Levi pulled him flush against his body, gave him a peck, whispered in his ear. He could feel the heat radiating from Eren's body as it hovered over his smaller frame, heard the pained groan that escaped those pouty lips, and Levi moved away, smiled at him.

He waved goodbye, walking over to his apartment door.

As soon as the door shut he felt jealousy creep over his shoulders. His smile turned into a frown and his brows creased.

**Rule number three, wear your heart on your cheek, but never on your sleeve, unless you wanna taste defeat**

Eren ran over to his friends.

It had been two whole days since he had last seen Levi. They had been texting nonstop though and that lessened the distance between them, if only a little.

Levi had gone to visit his stepsister, something about having to babysit her, and Eren hadn't wanted the raven to leave. His phone made a ping-noise and he pulled it out of his pocket almost forcefully.

_I'll be coming home a bit later than expected. Delay._

"Dammit," he cursed and he felt eyes on him.

"Levi again?" Armin asked. Eren sighed and nodded, "Yeah, he's coming home later, something about a delay."

Armin nodded but Mikasa scowled, "I don't believe him."

Eren's eyes furrowed, "Not again Mikasa."

The raven looked over at her brother, hesitated and then spoke up, "Be careful around him Eren, I don't believe he's being honest. I don't want you to get hurt."

Eren smiled, "I know Mikasa, but don't worry, everything is fine."

Mikasa looked over at the shortest of the three and the blonde gave her a knowing look.

**Rule number four, gotta be looking pure. Kiss him goodbye at the door and leave him wanting more-more**

Hanji couldn't help but giggle quietly inside Levi's house. Just a few minutes before there had been a knock at the door. She knew who it was, considering Levi had just 'come home.' She listened while hiding behind the furniture, careful so that Eren wouldn't see her.

"Levi!"

"Eren? What are you doing here?" she was sure Levi was frowning.

"You said you were home so I thought we could go out, maybe go eat, watch a movie, something?" the brunette sounded so hopeful that Hanji couldn't help but smile sadly.

"I can't right now," Levi answered.

"Oh…"

It was quiet for a few seconds and Hanji was tempted to take a peek, knew that it would be the end of her if she did so she refrained.

A whine echoed in the air before Levi spoke, "Tomorrow, same time."

The door closed and Hanji couldn't help the laugh that escaped her lips. She knew the brunette could still be nearby so she tried to be quiet but really, how could she not laugh?

"You know, you could have said yes. A lot of people go out regardless."

An annoyed grunt answered her as Levi walked over to his bathroom. As he shed his clothes Hanji couldn't help the giggle that escaped her lips. After all, when she had come by (or rather snuck in) Levi had been adorable as he masturbated to Eren.

* * *

**A/N: Hi~! Hope you all enjoyed? **

Can listen to song at _watch?v=LuTGg2Jijys_

And this cover is pretty good! _watch?v=mMQRETiApjM_

Also! Reika has an Ask profile and wow, she just got swamped and I'm like, google translate is my friend! xD

Trying to keep up haha


End file.
